Omega and the Army of the Universe
by Resident-Pluto
Summary: Percy Jackson the hero of Olympus has fallen. Who will take up the mantle of the hero to stop the oncoming war by the ghouls and their leader End. (Status - In progress)
1. Aftermath and Beginnings

It's been almost a year since the end of the giant war and the subsequent defeat of Gaea. The camps payed their respects for the hunters and amazons that passed during the fight with Orion and the gods made sure each of them would live on in the stars and in memorials on Olympus. The camps went through a rough time making sure that they each returned to their former glory and assisted each other in the renovations and the defense of each camp. Leo and Calypso returned during the renovations of both camps and became a huge asset in creating weapons and tools for the campers. Grover became the god of the wild and commanded the satyrs and fauns which helped to bring in more and more demigods to both camps. The Olympians saw that both camps were becoming crowded and passed a motion to create a brand new camp in the heart of the United States. The camp was to recruit only new demigods from both pantheons and to accept any of the less experienced campers from either camp. The new camp would be called Camp Demigod and would be led by two seasoned leaders. The first was Reyna Avila Ramirez Arellano, daughter of Bellona and praetor of the twelfth legion. The ones who took her place were Frank Zhang and Hazel Levesque the new Praetors of the legion. Reyna is the embodiment of the might of Rome, a natural born leader, and arguably the greatest female warrior of all time so it was no surprise when they raised her as leader of Camp Demigod. The second leader was one that everyone deemed worthy to have the rank of god though he has denied it on multiple occasions. The demigod is the hero of Olympus, leader of camp half blood, praetor of the twelfth legion, bane of Kronos, slayer of titans, bane of Gaea, slayer of giants, and the most powerful demigod to ever live. Perseus Poseidon Jackson.


	2. Loss, Betrayal, and Death

**Percy POV**

It's been two very busy years since Zeus/Jupiter made that announcement. Reyna and I have been busy training the campers in both styles of fighting. Grover moved his HQ here and Annabeth and Frank were left in charge of the other two camps. I haven't seen Annabeth in a while and I'm aching to see her especially after I talked to her mom. I got a message from Camp HB that a brother of mine had arrived a few days ago so I was eager to meet him and teach him how to use his powers.

"Percy! Come out! Remember we need to teach the campers how to fight out at sea!" Reyna called.

Crap I totally forgot.

"I'm coming Reyna! Be right there!"

I pulled on some jeans, a blue t-shirt, my vans, and grabbed riptide then ran to the lake.

Reyna looked at me and I knew that she was mad.

"Percy, you're supposed to be a leader and an instructor. How will the campers be ready in times of conflict if your late to training?"

"Sorry Reyna I was up late reviewing the reports from the other camps on the recent attacks."

She looked at me and asked "Attacks?".

"Yeah recently there have been groups of monsters attacking at both camps. It's random but consistent."

"We will discuss this later, for now let us train."

I nod in consent and will the lake to turn choppy and a storm to form then we get to work.

 _ **Time skip**_

Well the campers are starting to really shape up and I notice that some of them are able to control their powers. In all honesty I ended training early because I wanted to go see Annabeth ASAP. I went to the terminal and asked Damian to open a portal to Camp HB and he did. I walked through and I saw Chiron speaking instructing the archery class. He turned towards me and a sad look appeared on his face.

"Percy, how are you doing?" Chiron asked.

"I am doing well Chiron. What's with the long face? Is something wrong?"

He had a distant look in his eyes but then looked me directly in the eyes. "There is no easy way of saying this to you, but, a few days ago some mortals reported screaming coming from your mother's apartment. The mortal police investigated and found your mother, Paul, and your little sister Andromeda dead."

I felt as if my entire world had collapsed. Chiron put his hand on my shoulder to console me and I looked towards the Athena cabin and thought of someone who could help me get through this pain. "Chiron where is Annabeth?"

"She was in her cabin working on one of her projects but she left for the beach a few minutes ago." He said.

"Thank you Chiron I need some time with her to get through this pain."

I ran towards the beach and I heard the campers in the woods playing one of the games Quintis had made. As I approached the beach and heard laughter. I slowed down and I heard Annabeth speaking.

"Wow you are so awesome Jake. Better than Percy." Annabeth said.

"Then you should dump him and be mine and only mine." Jake said.

"I will Jake, I will. Anything to be with you. I love you way more than I ever loved that idiot Percy. I just used him to get power and now I have it." She said.

I walked out from behind of the tree where I was listening and what I saw broke my heart completely. There she was, the love of my life laying naked on the ground with my half brother on top of her. "Annabeth?" I said.

"Percy!? What are you doing here?"

"Annabeth I was going to. I'm glad you're happy with him."

"Percy I'm sorry."

I turned and began to run towards the terminal without realizing I dropped the box with the ring in it without knowing. I ran as fast as I could back to the terminal. "Get me back to my home." I told the girl who was at the desk.

The girl nodded and teleported me back to camp demigod. As I arrived I heard shouts and war cries. I looked around and saw that the camp was surrounded by monsters for miles. In the camp there were islands of demigods fighting off the monsters desperately. There were some places where monsters were feasting on the bodies of the fallen. That made my blood boil and I ran towards the nearest group of campers. I cut down any monster in my way without mercy. Riptide became a weapon of mass destruction as it left a trail of monster dust in its wake. As I arrived at the group I heard a cheer.

"Percy is here! Fight harder guys we will win!"

I linked up with them and we made our way to another group and linked with them. I noticed that in the distance there was a lone camper fighting. Reyna! I did my best taxi can whistle and waited.

"Yo boss it's crazy here! You need a lift?" Blackjack said.

"No Blackjack you need to grab Reyna! Go now she's the one that's alone fighting them off."

"Ok boss!"

A few moments passed and I saw blackjacks shadow pass over. He dived a few meters ahead and rose again with Reyna on his back.

"Boss I got her!"

"Thank you blackjack. Now please help her get around to some of the group of campers and lead them toward the lake."

"Right boss."

I linked up with two more groups of campers and we starting pushing our way to the lake. Along the way about 2 dozen or so campers joined our ranks. We pushed our way to the lake and I had them board the warship. As they boarded one by one I saw a camper that was a daughter of Hecate so I grabbed her.

"Fiona?"

"Yes sir?"

"Fiona can you link me to Reyna telepathically? And it's just Percy."

She closed her eyes and said some words in Greek.

"There you go Percy. Just think her name and you will be able to speak to her telepathically."

"Thank you Fiona. Now board the ship and man your station."

She ran onboard and I saw her conjure up a ballista and started firing on the monsters. I ran back down to the dock and started fighting again. As I did I thought about Reyna and I heard her tell commands and some campers.

"Reyna!"

"Who?! What?!"

"At ease Reyna it's me Percy."

"But how are you doing this? I can't see you."

"Long story I promise I'll tell you later. Right now I want you to lead any campers still out there towards the lake."

"Percy there are two groups left out here. One is about 50 meters west of your position. The other is with me. The one near you has many wounded. I will link up with them to provide support. Meet you there."

"See you Reyna."

With that I made my way towards the group. I heard the moans and groans of pain coming and the desperate calls for help. It infuriated me that my campers, no, my family, was being hurt. I unleashed a furious war cry and made a trident to cut down twice as many monsters. In no time I made it there and I saw a loose circle of 30 campers defending just as many wounded. Their faces full of fear and devoid of hope made me bring out the best commanding voice I could muster.

"Soldiers! Rise up and fight! This is not the end because we will win! Help is coming!"

They renewed their efforts and I slipped into the inner circle. I encased the most severely injured with water and willed it to heal them. Once they were tended I healed the less severe. One by one the strongest stood and joined the fight while the ones that were still injured used their powers on the enemy.

"Percy! Gather the wounded we are going now!"

I told the campers who were healed to help the wounded towards the lake. Reyna's group shored up the openings in our defense and we fought our way to the lake.

"Reyna. Tell the campers on the ship to clear a way for us with the ballista and to prepare to sail towards the middle of the lake."

"Ok. Now get moving!"

I made my way to the front and tore into the enemy. A few moments later I felt the searing heat of an arrow laced with fire fall into the enemy on the right. Then a wave of arrows fell on the monsters in front of us clearing a path straight to the ship.

"Forward! It's a clear path to the ship!"

The group sprinted to the ship while I fell behind in order to protect them. Just as the last of the campers boarded the ship I felt my body slow down. I turned slowly and saw my old enemy. Kronos.

"My, my, my Jackson. It seems that your still too weak to save your friends. It's time to destroy your camp."

"You won't get away with this Kronos! The Olympians will come along with our comrades."

Kronos smirked "I wouldn't count on it. You see at this very moment the giants are attacking the Olympians and our armies are attacking both camps."

I looked at him and rage filled my mind. I charged Kronos head on with no plan of attack. I raised my sword and struck him. Kronos barely had time to raise his sword in order to block my strike. I pressed Kronos hard and fast in order to prevent him from attacking. His army just stood there afraid of getting in the way. I tripped him and readied my sword to finish him when suddenly I felt two swords pierce my body. I fell on my knees and coughed up blood. Kronos rose slowly and chuckled.

"You didn't think I came alone did you? Typhoon and Krios are right behind you. Now you fall Percy Jackson along with your friends."

Krios turned and shouted "destroy the ship! Make sure every last demigod is dead!"

The army of monsters roared in approval and charged.

I fell on my back looking at the sky.

"Reyna. I'm sorry."

"Percy?! Percy?! Percy!"

And with that it went dark.


	3. The Battle of Camp Demigod

Jason POV

It's been a total nightmare. Chaos spread throughout all of our camps and bases of operations. I was at Camp Jupiter overseeing the training of a few dozen new legionaries when the attack began. One of the eagles that accompanied me immediately flew towards the senate house as there was currently a meeting in session. I ran towards the barracks and got anyone who was not on duty readied. The new recruits were ready to charge into battle but I couldn't let them go out there with the meager training they had, they would be slaughtered. Thankfully Piper came along and used charmspeak on them to get them to go to New Rome and help defend the older women and children. One they were gone Piper and I lead the charge against the enemy with the legionaries that I gathered up which was maybe a strong fifty against hundreds of thousands of monsters that were running across the field of Mars straight at us. We met their charge with one of our own. Dozens of monsters fell with each strike that we made against them. But for every thirty monsters that were put down, one of ours would die as well. Only after a few minutes we were reduced to only twenty-five legionaries but we had to hold out until the main force of the legion came to fight. One by one the remaining fighters fell and I almost lost hope until lightning decimated the few hundred monsters that had us encircled. I looked over my shoulder and saw Frank with the legions standard, his bow strapped over his shoulder, twin gladius's on either side of his belt, and eyes full of hate for the monsters who dared attack his home. He handed the legions standard to Hazel and he ran down the hill turning into the lion as he approached the enemy. He slashed at the nearest monster turning it into dust and then bit the head off the one right behind it, he turned back into his human form and drew his gladius's as a red veil covered his body. In that moment he became a god of war and destruction, two by two the monsters fell in a hurricane of strikes and stabs by Frank. The rest of the legion joined in a quickly decimated the enemy with minimal casualties. After the attack on Camp Jupiter we made contact with Camp Half-Blood and Olympus only to find out that they too were attacked but had also won their perspective battles. That left Camp Demigod which none of us could reach, Hecate created portals from Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter to take us directly to Camp Demigod and the Olympians flashed there. When we arrived we were greeted by hordes of monsters and of course three Titans. Kronos, Atlas, and Krios whom stood at the top of the masts of the warship that was docked in the lake. We looked around the camp and saw that all the cabins were burned to the ground. A few monsters were chewing on the remains of campers who had fallen. Seeing them do so made me sick and I almost puked. My father had a look of pure anger at seeing the camp as it was.

"Where are the campers?! Where is Percy Jackson and Reyna Ramirez?!" yelled father.

We all turned to look at a chuckling Kronos as he jumped down from the mast and landed on the deck of the ship. He slowly walked off the warship swinging his scythe and a smirk full of glee plastered on his smug face.

"You see your uncles Atlas and Krios? Look at their blades as they still drip with the blood of your greatest hero!" Kronos said dramatically.

We all turn and see the blood that was dripping from their blades. The faces of Atlas and Krios full of mirth and glee at the satisfaction of seeing our reactions. I couldn't believe that Percy was killed by these mere titans when he had gone against Gaea herself and won. Anger filled me and I jumped and attacked Kronos.

"Puny demigod. You shall be the first child of my disgraced son to fall by my blade." Kronos said full of hate.

I didn't care that Kronos was the king of the Titans, he killed my cousin, a man that was like a brother to me. Kronos would pay for this heinous act. He used his power over time but I constantly struck myself with lightning in order to break the spell. With each bolt that struck me I felt huge surges of power fill me. I attacked without mercy by combining both Greek and Roman styles of fighting. We were fighting on an even level but I could see that he was tiring since it took a great deal of power to slow down time. He blocked every strike I hit him with but he fumbled momentarily so I got past his guard. Slash, stab, roll, block, parry, it was an endless cycle but slowly cuts started to show on the body of Kronos and golden ichor flowed from his cuts. Pressing harder and harder Kronos began to show signs of wear and with one swift stroke I disarmed him with the same technique Percy had disarmed me with. The Titan of time looked at me in surprise and fear. My eyes only showed hatred and anger. I placed his scythe and my sword to his neck.

"Do not think you have won pathetic demigod; you may have bested me but my brothers will avenge me. I hope you enjoy your final hour." Kronos said angrily.

His scythe made contact first and destroyed his soul, sending him straight to the relm of the faded.

Battles were raging across the camp and I saw Hades, Poseidon, and Zeus fighting the remaining Titans. The rest of the Olympians were fighting alongside the demigods and destroying the army of monsters. A sudden shot of pain went through my body as I felt the extreme fatigue my body had accumulated during the fight with Kronos. I collapsed in a heap and I heard Piper yell my name. Slowly the darkness overcame me and I blacked out.

 **Nico POV**

I looked at the dripping blades and realized that I no longer felt Percy's presence among the living. He really was gone and there was nothing we could do about it. I felt a cold anger wash over me and I felt my hatred for the titans and monsters grow. I embedded my sword into the ground and let out a furious war cry. The ground shook as an undead army emerged. The army was of at least 200 skeletons both Greek and Roman who immediately charged the enemy. I felt the shadows wrap around me and an armor made of shadows protected me then my sword flew into my hand and I joined the carnage. No mercy is what I heard Frank call out. He flew above me with a hellhound in his claws and dropped it into the enemy then he himself transformed into a dragon and incinerated a few Cyclopes. He landed beside me and took charge of the undead army of Roman legionaries.

"I see your powers have grown Nico. Two hundred undead warriors and your still able to fight without breaking a sweat." Frank said rather impressed.

I chuckled softly. "Frank your leadership skills have flourished and your fighting skills rival your fathers. You're even stronger and deadlier than I remember you."

Frank slightly blushed but quickly focused back on the fight. "Do your duty to Rome, to your fallen praetor, for Percy!" He yelled to the Roman soldiers.

They all gathered together and fought as a single unit which crushed the opposing army. And that's when I heard it, a war horn in the distance. Frank quickly turned and a smile formed on his lips. Black figures were pouring by the hundreds over the ridge of the borders. They had arrived.

Thalia POV

My quiver of arrows was depleted and Artemis was busy helping replenish the rest of the huntresses arrows. I tapped Aegis and opened the mace canister.

"Lady Artemis I will head on down and fight the enemy in close combat." I quickly said.

"Stay safe Thalia and show no mercy." She said.

How could I show mercy? I hated them for killing off my cousin. I hated each and every monster and Titan on the battlefield. The monsters saw me and immediately came after me. A creepy smile formed on my lips as I relished the coming fight. My body and mind were one and I raced across the field and met the lead monster with a spear to the eye. Then the spear flew into a monster with such force that it made it fly and create a monster kabob. Turning I just managed to deflect a blow from a sword. The spear returned to hand and I swung it up impaling it into the monster then followed up by smashing aegis into another monsters face and stabbing it in the eye. A trail of dust formed behind me as I left monster after monster dead. As I was finishing off another monster I heard a war horn. It was about time they arrived. Hundreds of warriors in black outfits charged into battle and at the head of the charge was their leader who promptly raced towards me. A few seconds later she was next to me covered in a thin layer of dust.

"Hello Lieutenant." She said.

"Hello Queen Hylla." I responded.

"It is good to see you Thalia. We must get together later not just you and I but the Amazons and Hunters." She said happily.

"Of course. Let's just annihilate these bastards." I growled.

She looked at me curiously as if sensing my hatred and anger. "What is wrong Thalia? What has you in such a fowl mood?" She asked cautiously.

"Percy Jackson was killed. Along with Reyna Ramirez and the rest of Camp Demigod." I choked out.

For a moment her face showed no emotion then she burst out laughing. "For a moment I almost believed you! Yeah right two of the most powerful demigods of the age killed. There's no way they would let the enemy kill the campers either. They would have escaped or Percy would have called upon a massive storm." She said.

My face was devoid of emotion as I grabbed her shoulder and slapped her in the face. She looked at me with anger but saw the seriousness in my face.

"It can't be...no way did they kill Percy and my sister." She said quietly.

"It's true Hylla. The blood of Percy was still dripping from the blades of Atlas and Krios. Reyna and the rest of the campers are nowhere to be found but it seems that the monsters already devoured their remains." I said through tears.

She looked at me and tears ran down both our faces. Her figure suddenly glowed and she was covered in a thin veil of red. I could feel the anger and hatred role off of her and she turned towards the enemy.

"AMAZONS! EXTERMINATE THE ENEMY! FOR MY FALLEN SISTER REYNA! KILL THEM ALL!" She yelled. Her amazons yelled a furious war cry and they launched into battle.

I tried to stop crying but the tears just kept coming. Slowly my anger and hatred came back to me and I formed a storm. The Lightning danced in the sky, the winds picked up and lifted me into the sky, I let out a war cry and it began to rain.

Artemis POV

The demigods and us gods mopped up the enemy at an astounding rate. All the campers whether from the Greek or Roman camp thirsted for blood. They had killed their beloved leader and they would not stop until every last one of them was dust and had returned to Tartarus. The huntresses aimed with deadly accuracy and took out multiple monsters with only one arrow. Thalia had long since run out of arrows and was fighting with her spear and shield. She became a force of destruction that annihilated the enemy with each swing or jab of her spear. A huge storm formed and lightning danced throughout the sky then struck the enemy. It began to rain after a few moments and it seemed as if the sky were crying in pain, but it was Thalia who was crying in pain at the loss of her cousin Percy. I felt a sadness I have never felt before engulf me when I heard that Percy Jackson was dead. The only boy, no, the only man who had ever won the approval of my huntresses and mine had died in battle. He was so similar to him, the man who had saved me from the clutches of Orion when I was infatuated with him and when he had saved me and my mother from the monsters who were trying to kill us. For awhile I almost believed that Percy was him. But he was not as he had fallen. The pendant that he gave me lay against my skin. The last thing he gave me before he returned to the void. The pendant was in the shape of an Omega.


	4. The Omega Necklace

**Artemis POV**

Running in the woods with my bow in hand, the wind blowing in my hair, and the sounds of nature just made me feel at home. The bow in my hand is midnight black with silver waves etched along the length of the bow. Mother said it was a gift that was left by a man that had helped her find the cave we were currently staying in. He told her that the bow was to be given to her first born and that it would help them be more in tune with their natural instincts. And it is true, my hunting skills surpassed that of any mortal and any god and grew more and more day by day. My thoughts were interrupted when a deer walked in front of me along with three others. I notched an arrow getting ready to fire when a pack of wolves attacked the deer's. I sighed in frustration at seeing my prey be devoured by them. As I began to turn around one of the wolves spotted me and got the attention of the other wolves. They began to transform into half men and half beasts and stood up on two legs and began to chuckle.

"Hello Artemis Phoebe, daughter of Zeus and Leto. We heard that mother earth wants you dead, and we intend to please her." The alpha wolf said and he lunged at her.

Quickly I dove to the left and notched an arrow and shot it at the hybrid behind the alpha. The hybrid disintegrated and left a fine golden dust behind. I notched another three arrows and let them fly blindly at the rest of the pack. One of the hybrids lunged at me and I blocked his attack with my bow which snapped into two, or so I thought. The two halves turned into a pair of hunting knives which felt well balanced and were about two feet in length. I slashed at the hybrid and as soon as the blade pierced its skin it turned into dust. The alpha came at me with hatred in its eyes for me killing its pack. It slashed at me in a flurry of strikes without remorse and with precision with every other strike making contact with my skin. Cuts formed all over my arms, legs, and a few even on my face. I wasn't used to fighting in close combat so I was tiring out extremely quickly with the constant barrage he was attacking me with while he was fine and didn't even look like he was breaking a sweat.

"Puny god you are no match for me. You are but a child when it comes to fighting against a far superior killing machine." He said as he laughed. He lunged at me with unreal speed as he attacked me with his claws. He dodged every single strike that I launched and even managed to redirect my attack right at me.

"You know, it would be a lot better if you just come with me and not to mention it'd be a lot easier."

"No! I will never go with you!" I said and desperately threw my knives straight at his eyes but he just caught them and smiled a wolfs grin.

"Now what will you do? You are weaponless and have nothing to stop me with." And as soon as he finished saying that he lunged with both knives aimed at my throat. I closed my eyes and braced myself for the inevitable end when I heard a whimper.

"Now, now, now. Don't get frisky with the lovely young lady you dog." Another voice said. I opened my eyes and saw a figure in a long cloak with a strange symbol on it. The figure had the Alpha pinned to the tree by its neck. The wolf struggle but to no avail.

"Who, are, you?" the wolf choked out.

"Me? I'm known by many names throughout the universe, but you can call me Omega, the end." He said in a menacing tone towards him as he stabbed the wolf with both knives and he disintegrated into dust.

I began to walk towards the man in the cloak. "Who are you? Why did you save me?"

He turned around and handed me my two hunting knives which turned back into my bow. "Are you ok?"

His question made me rethink the events that just took place. I almost died and he just came out of nowhere and saved me. Could it be someone that father sent to save me? "I think I am. Thank you for saving me."

He smiled at me and nodded. "Of course, I'm more than happy to save you. I'm guessing that you are wondering who am I exactly and why I went through the trouble of saving you."

I nodded at him in confirmation and he grinned. "I am Omega as you heard earlier and I am the son of Chaos and Order."

I looked at him dumbfounded. I may have only been alive for a few days but mother did explain to me about the titans, primordial's, and the creator of the universe. She told me about Lady Chaos and how she is the creator of everything in existence but who is this Order. "You are kidding, right? I've never heard of someone named Order nor of you."

He leaned on a nearby tree and had a thoughtful look. "Well most people throughout the Universe don't know this but my father is the co-creator of the universe. He creates the planets, the solar systems, the galaxies, and the universes. My mother creates all other beings in existence and the powers they are granted. He creates the universe and she creates life."

I looked at him shocked at hearing that it was not one but two people who work together to make the world we know. "That's amazing. How come now one knows about Order? And what about you? How come the gods and titans here never mentioned a son of the creator?"

He looked off into the distance with a look in his eyes that was debating whether to tell her. Minutes passed until he looked at her once again. "Look you must swear on my mother's name to never mention this to anyone unless I tell you that you can or I present myself to the rest of your family. Understand?" he asked and I nodded. "Repeat after me, I swear to Chaos that I will not speak a word of what will be told to me by Omega."

I repeated what he said and a dark mist swirled around me. It flew into my mouth and nose and I felt something heavy weighing down my soul. "What happened?"

"You have just sworn an oath by my mother, any oath sworn by her will bind the soul of the oath taker and if that oath is broken their soul will be sent directly to the void without hopes of ever reforming or being reborn."

I paled slightly at hearing what he told me but I nodded in understanding at his caution of sharing this information with anyone outside of his family. I took a deep breath and motioned for him to go on.

"My father was given a prophecy that supposedly states that he will fade after facing a being that will put the entire multiverse and time itself in danger. He accepts that he must fade and therefore must be sure he fades. For that to happen he must not be known so that the beings of the universe do not give him more power through worshipping. And I am a closely guarded secret for fear that End will find me and kill me." He said sadly. The look on his face said that it pained him to accept those words. That his father was fated to die no matter what and that one of the most powerful beings in the universe was willing to accept it.

"That's horrible. It must be heartbreaking to know that your father will pass to save the universe."

His face had a blank expression devoid of emotion. "It's a bitter pill to swallow but if he accepts his fate then I will respect his decision. Now I must get going milady, if I stay too long End will find me but I will keep an eye on you and if you ever need help just call my name out and I'll be there." He said as he opened a portal and began walking towards it.

"Wait! Who is this End you speak of? And why does End want to kill you?" I asked quickly.

He stopped right before crossing through the portal. He turned his head slightly and I could see the tears threatening to escape and fall down his cheek. "End wants me dead because of the power that lays dormant inside me. End wants the power to wipe the universe clean of everything my parents made, to start fresh and shape the universe in her image of perfection."

His body physically tensed as he said those words and again he worked his way around saying who End is. "Who is End?"

He began to step through the portal and in an emotionless voice he said something that made my heart break. "End is the first daughter of the universe, she's my sister."

~~~~~~TIME SKIP~~~~~~

Running through the trees with the hunt was one of the most amazing things in my life. All of them were my surrogate daughters but also my sisters in arms and I would die for any of them. Out of my left eye I saw Phoebe shoot three arrows at a hellhound that was following us and out of my right eye I saw Zoe shoot a dracaena. I smiled at the clean shots they took and nodded at both. The rest of the girls were behind us silent as the night since we were on the hunt for a pack of hellhounds that had terrorized a village. My senses were heightened and I was on full alert. I felt a presence coming from right in front of us and I signaled the girls to stop and get into good shooting positions. I dropped down to the ground and took out my bow, notched an arrow, and took aim. As the person came into view I lowered the bow and a smile formed on my lips.

"Artemis. I found the pack of hellhounds a few meters ahead and they number in the dozens. What's worrisome is that they are currently with a small squad of dracaena and cyclopes. To many for us to handle." He said.

I pursed my lips and thought of a strategy to take on the treat. I'm sure that the hunters can handle the hellhounds and that would leave the dracaena and the cyclopes to me and Orion. "Ok here's the plan. You and I will lead the dracaena and the cyclopes away from the hellhounds and the hunters will take care of them. We will deal with the rest and then we will regroup." I said and he nodded. I quickly relayed the information to Zoe and she took the girls and got them into position. Orion and I ran towards the group of monsters, took aim at the commanding dracaena, and fired. The lead dracaena turned to dust and the rest pursued us. Orion fell behind me to cover me and I found a clearing. "Orion assume sword and shield maneuver." I said and I turned my bow into my hunting knives while Orion perched himself on a nearby tree and began firing. A cyclops swung its club at me which narrowly missed my head. I jumped on top of him and sliced its head off then back flipped off him onto another cyclops and stabbed its eye out. Next to me a cyclops disintegrated as three arrows were lodged where its heart should be and one in its eye. A dracaena threw its spear at me which I redirected to a cyclops behind me. I threw my knife at her and she was gone while two more begun to approach me.

"Daughter of Zeus! We shall have your head for destroying our sisters!" they hissed out then they attacked. The one to my right played distance with her spear while the one on the right played at close quarters with her sword. I dodged the spear with ease but was pressed hard by the sword and was even being pushed back. Suddenly I was knocked on the ground hard by a cyclops and the dracaena took my knives. "You shall decorate the hall of our lord once he rises! Goodbye puny goddess!" one of the dracaena said as she raised her sword to end my life until arrows sprouted from all of them.

"You know Artemis keep this up and you will end up owing me several saves." He said cockily as he extended his hand to help me up.

"Thank you Orion for the help but I'm perfectly fine." I said slightly annoyed and shoved his hand away.

A scowl appeared on his face. "Is that any way to talk to the person that just saved you? Be more grateful. In fact, how about you thank me with a little something." He said and he pushed me against a tree pinning my arms behind my back. He smiled as he looked at me with lust in his eyes. "Oh how I waited patiently for this day to come. The great Artemis is now powerless before me. You know something remember that poor hunter that ended up committing suicide. That was because she was carrying a child, my child. I had my way with her and she couldn't face you because she was ashamed she let herself fall prey to me. They call you the huntress but now you are prey before a real hunter and I will make sure that they no longer call you the eternal virgin goddess." He said as he began to kiss my neck and strip me of my clothes. I struggled to get him off but I couldn't. He pinned me to the ground and tied up my hands. "Celestial bronze chains that I stole from Aphrodite when I had my night with her. These chains restrain your powers and keep you from assuming your true form. So, no use in struggling anymore because you are mine."

Tears began to trickle down my face and I whispered his name, 'Omega'. Nothing happened and I knew he would not make it. I was completely naked and so was Orion with him positioned to enter my womanhood with his manhood.

"This will be so much fu…." He began to say only to stop as a hand appeared through his chest.

"I sentence you to eternal damnation in the void as your soul is forever lost in its darkness." A dark voice said as Orion began to fade away in a shriek of agony. And there he was, Omega. "My lady here put this on." He said as he took off his black cloak and he wrapped it around me with the cloak shrinking down to fit my form. The front closed and wrapped tightly around my bare skin.

"Thank you Omega, for saving me." I said shakily.

He had a dark look about his eye and spat on all that remained of Orion. "Think nothing of it. The moment I heard you call my name out I came back from another universe and teleported here. When I saw the scene before me as that animal was about to defile you I did the only sensible thing, I killed him and sent him to the void."

"Thank you Omega, for a moment I thought you had forgotten about me when you didn't come instantly."

"How could I forget about you Artemis? You have literally plagued my thoughts and dreams for the past decades."

A blush crept on my face as he said that, "You thought about me all this time?"

"Of course I have because I have never met anyone as wonderful as you. I've watched you grow into a proud warrior and natural leader to your hunters. I just don't know what came over you when it came to Orion."

"I made a mistake, I let my guard down because I was infatuated with his looks and his skill in archery that reviled even mines. Apollo told me to watch out but I didn't. I'm so stupid and to think I thought that he was…."

"He was whom?"

"I thought he was you. I thought that you had come back after all these years of silence. When we first met, I felt something deep down inside for you that to this day I don't know what it is. Admiration? Respect? Attraction? Love? I don't know what it is but it has plagued me since then. And I don't know what to do. You are the only man that I respect in the entire universe and it goes against my oaths and domains."

"I hereby absolve you of your oaths. You may still have control over your given domains but you will not be bound by them." He said and I saw golden chains appear on my hands then break as he set me free from my oaths. He placed a hand on my cheek, leaned in closer, and looked at my eyes with his. I leaned in to close the gap and we kissed. To say that it was amazing was an understatement. It felt like a million volts of electricity was coursing through our lips and everything around us became clearer.

"Artemis I just granted you complete control of your domains heightening your powers to that of a primordial. Not only that but you also have control over lightning, wind, and darkness. Look on your wrist and feel your neck."

I looked at my wrist and saw a bracelet with an omega symbol in the middle that glowed brightly and hummed with power and on my neck, was a necklace. "What do they do?" I asked aww struck.

"The necklace prevents your new powers from showing so it keeps your powers in your previous power level which is that of an Olympian and once you take it off all of the power you have will be unlocked and you will have access to it. The bracelet houses your new symbol of power. Take it off and see for yourself.

I took it off and a silver blade sprung in my hand. Perfectly balanced and shaped in that off a leaf. Once my awe faded in seeing my new sword I realized that my body felt different.

"You may feel heavier but that's perfectly normal as you now have more power than ever before and your body is trying to adjust. Once it does you will feel lighter and all your senses and abilities will be enhanced hundred-fold." He said as he placed a finger on my forehead and suddenly the knowledge of how to create a barrier entered my mind. "The barrier is so that you can train with your powers without alerting the rest of the gods and goddesses. Now, I must go Artemis there is a war brewing on my home planet against End and I fear I will not see you for a long time. If you do not hear from me for a while, then you know what happened. Take care of your sisters and help lead the Olympians into a new age. Goodbye Artemis." He said as he disappeared in a flash leaving me alone once again.

~~~~~~TIME SKIP~~~~~~

November 4, 1992

It's been centuries since I last heard from him. Not even a sign was sent to say that he was alive. Deep down I didn't want to believe that he may be gone but as time went on it seemed more likely that he was no longer be with us. I was standing on a rock just before the water cascaded down Niagara Falls in the pale moon light. I could see in the distance where my hunters had camped and what they were doing. It was relatively calm until a black vortex appeared next to me. I was jumping for joy thinking that Omega had come back and survived the war and that I would give him a beating for not contacting me sooner. But that joy was dashed as a woman in a dark black dress appeared before me.

"I am sorry Artemis Phoebe. My son is dead."


	5. Thalia's Team

**Author POV**

The grounds of Camp Demigod were covered with a thin veil of golden dust, weapons were scattered everywhere, and the bodies, or what remained of them, were picked up by the surviving soldiers and wrapped in shrouds. The shrouded fallen were all organized by godly parentage and it didn't matter if they were Roman or Greek because their surviving siblings all mourned for them. Hermes walked along a long line of shrouds embroidered with the caduceus. Those that walked near Hermes could hear the gentle sobs that came from him. Hades stood next to his son and daughter with an emotionless expression on his eyes.

 **Nico POV**

"Father?"

"Yes Nico? What is it?" he said quietly.

The words I wanted to say were on the tip of my tongue but it was hard to say them out loud. I attempted to look him in the eyes but he wouldn't meet my gaze. "Did Percy make it to Elysium?"

He looked far off in the distance with a weary expression in his eyes. "Yes Nico, Percy has made it to Elysium, and I will make sure that all the campers that fell today make it to Elysium as well."

A sad smile appeared on my lips as it made me happy that he at least made it to Elysium. I looked at Hazel and nodded in her direction as understanding passed through her eyes she walked towards me.

"I forbid you to go see him Nico. This applies to both of you. I do not want you even trying to go see him because even the fates forbade me from letting Poseidon see him. And I know what he meant to both of you, he accepted you both for who you truly are, he brought honor back to our family, and most importantly he was a friend to us all when everyone else shunned us."

I listened to what he was saying and I saw tears trickling down Hazels face and tears threatening to spill from my eyes. I saw Hermes walk up to us and before he could say a word my father told him it was done and then he dissipated into shadows. Hazel came to me and hugged me and leaned on my shoulder.

"Nico? Should we still try?" she whispered.

"You don't even have to ask me; he is our brother regardless of blood. We will go find him in Elysium no matter what father or the fates say. Di immortals, how are we going to break the news to Annabeth?"

"She isn't, here, is she? I looked at all the fallen children of Athena and the ones that are still alive but she isn't among them, is she?"

"No, she is still back at camp tending to the wounded and making sure that there aren't any more attacks."

She nodded and whistled and Arion appeared. "I'm going to make sure Frank is ok and then we will find a way to Elysium without being caught."

I nodded and let the shadows transport me to a certain river of the underworld.

 **Thalia POV**

I covered the body of my fallen sister and said a few words to help the transition into the underworld. _Μπορεί η ψυχή σου βρούμε την ειρήνη και την ευτυχία στο θάνατο. Αντίο αδελφή._ I said as I placed a drachma on her forehead so that Charon would take her across the river. I lit the shroud and a silver glow left the body and seeped into the ground.

"She was kind, caring, beautiful, and young. To young and this was not her time." Phoebe said.

"That's why I gave her a drachma and said a prayer to ease her into the underworld. She was recently inducted into the hunt and hadn't done enough good to have immediate passage to Elysium. I need to make sure she makes it there so I couldn't take a chance on her being denied passage."

"That was kind of you Thalia. I heard of what happened to the boy, I am sorry for your loss."

I had a steely look in my eyes preventing me from crying. I would not cry or mourn for him, he wouldn't want that and that is not who I am. "That idiot kelp head. He should have fled and saved himself. But he wouldn't have no matter what, he always had to go out of the way and be the hero, besides, he wouldn't be able to live with himself if he had left them."

"The boy was truly a hero worth praise. He gained the respect and admiration of Zoe one of the biggest man haters in the hunt besides Artemis herself. He put Ares in his place and saved the world from Kronos and Gaea."

"Yeah." I said with a grin on my face. Artemis walked up towards us and we slightly bowed before her.

"Phoebe I need you to round up the girls and take them to Camp Half-Blood, they need as many bodies to protect the perimeter since they did have a lot of casualties. Thalia, I need to have a word with you." Artemis said.

Phoebe bowed to her and ran off to round up the hunters. "What is it that you want to speak about milady?"

She had a sad expression on her face meaning something was bothering her. "I need you to go on a solo hunt. I need you to go and recruit more hunters and I need you to also search for Percy Jackson."

Percy? Why would she send me out to search for kelp head? "Why? What do you know about him that you're not telling me?"

"I overheard a conversation Hades had with his kids that sounded suspicious. He told them that they were not allowed to go see Percy Jackson and that the fates themselves forbad him from letting even Poseidon see him. It seems strange that the fates would intervene directly with the afterlife of a demigod, even if he was central to two great prophecies and a hero of heroes."

My mind was puzzled by what she mentioned about how the fates forbade even Hades who is the god of the death from seeing kelp head. The only explanations that came to mind were either the fates themselves had kelp head or, he wasn't dead at all, he must be alive somewhere on earth. "Milady I will leave at once to search for Percy. Is there anyone else who knows of this or is it just us two and uncle Hades and our cousins?"

"For now it's only us, and its best if we keep it that way so that we don't have everyone going out on solo search missions."

"Understood milady. Just one last question before I go. What will you be doing while the rest of the hunters are at camp and I'm on my solo hunt?"

Her eyes narrowed and her posture tensed. "I'm going to go and train with Apollo."

Did I just hear what I think I heard? Did Artemis just say she's going to go train with APOLLO? What in the world could provoke her to even be near our idiot womanizer brother? "WHAT?! Sorry could you care to repeat that milady? It sounded that the world's greatest man hater is going to train with the world's biggest womanizer."

She sucked her teeth and sent me a hard, cold glare. "I know what I said Thalia and I know that it goes against my better nature but I have this gut feeling that I need to hone my skills even further than before. Something is coming and I am going to need to become stronger than ever before."

"Something? What do you mean something? What could possibly be enough motivation or a good enough reason for you to spar with our idiot brother Apollo?"

"Listen Thalia I don't know what it is but I just have this feeling in my gut that tells me to put aside my pride and do this. Trust me I don't like it one bit but I need to."

Her body was visibly shaking at the thought of doing what she was going to do. The look in her eyes was that of revolt and disgust but also of acceptance. "Ok milady. I hope that you don't end up killing him because I'm pretty sure our big bad father wouldn't like it."

She nodded and cracked a small almost unnoticeable grin. "I won't kill him but I didn't say anything about not making his life as miserable as possible."

I laughed at the thought of how bad it was going to be for Apollo but he did deserve it after all. Artemis turned around and transformed into her eighteen-year-old form then flashed away. I was left alone with no idea where to begin my solo hunt. I was in the middle of the country so the only place I could think of going was west and work my way around back to New York. I began walking to the west and I looked over my shoulder and could faintly see the various funeral pyres burning. Though I was always strong, resilient, and a rock I couldn't help but let a tear escape. So many young demigods gone in just a few short hours and for just a grudge that in the end amounted to nothing.

~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~

It's been a few months since I set out on my solo hunt across the globe to find my kelp head. Wait did I just say MY kelp head? I shook my head a few times. It must be because I have been gone from the hunt for too long. At first I started this journey alone but after a few weeks I began to meet new demigods along the way whom I ended up recruiting. So far there were eight of us in total from across different regions. In Mexico, I recruited a young daughter of Mars named Cecilia Ramon, in Japan I recruited two fraternal twins who were children of Athena named Itsuki and Hiyori Watanabe, in Nigeria I recruited a son of Hermes by the name of Akin Okoye, in Germany was a son of Hephaestus named Friedrick Schmidt, from Russia was a daughter of Venus named Anastasiya Lebedev, and finally in Florida I recruited a son of Apollo named Dominic Johnson. The group was rather large so it attracted a lot of monsters on our way up to New York but even with such a large scent emanating from our group we easily beat the monsters that attacked us. At first the group wasn't very cooperative with me being the leader and all but when we were in Savannah and were surrounded I pulled the group together and lead them to victory against two dozen monsters. Ever since then the group wouldn't question anything that I asked of them. We were already in DC and I found a school that we broke into so that we could sleep the night.

"Hey Thalia I saw a McDonalds down the street could we go and get some burgers? I'm sure I can speak for everyone when I say we are starving." Asked Hiyori.

A plan formulated in my head on what was the best course of action to take so that the division of labor was spread. "Ok Hiyori take Friedrick with you to grab the burgers, Itsuki and Cecilia go up to the roof and set up camp, Akin and Dominic you two set up defenses and watch out for any monsters, finally Anastasiya and I will go down and take showers the rest will shower after us. Sound ok?" I said and all of them nodded and set off to do their assignments. I walked down to the first floor of the school and searched for the locker rooms with Ana right behind me. After opening a few closed doors that turned out to be just equipment rooms. After a few minutes, I found the locker room and a closest full of clean towels. I grabbed two and went to one of the closed showers in the back. I quickly undressed, stepped into the shower, turned on the water, and began letting the water hit my bare skin. It felt like utter bliss after so long. Next to me I heard the other shower turn on.

"Thalia?" said Ana through the downpour of water.

"What's up Ana?"

"Do you ever miss your family and home?" she said sadly.

I thought about it for a moment and realized that even though she was happy to be out here with us she missed being home with her family and friends. "Yeah there's not a day I don't miss my family. But I don't miss my home."

"How can you not miss your home? That's where everyone is right?"

"Well I have multiple homes to be exact there is Camp Half-Blood which is the Greek camp, Camp Jupiter which is the Roman camp, and anywhere the hunters settle. But the reason I don't miss home is because home is wherever my heart is, and my heart is with my family."

"Then you do miss your home because you aren't with your family."

I laughed because she didn't get what I was trying to say. "I don't because I am with family. You all are part of my family now and therefore I don't feel homesick."

"I am family to you?" she said through sobs.

"Of course Ana. You're my sister and my friend."

More sobs came from her until she finally stopped. "Thank you Thalia. That makes me feel better."

Silence followed our bonding moment and we finished showered and met up outside in the main area of the locker room then headed back to the roof. I was glad to see that the rest of the group was already happily munching on burgers.

"I hope you saved us some because if you didn't you better believe I'm going to zap you with a few bolts of lightning." I said playfully threatening them though there was some truth to my threat. They all laughed and tossed us a bag that was full of burgers and fries.

"Sabes? It's still a mystery how we all don't get fat with all the fatty foods that we eat." Cecilia joked. Everyone laughed harder because it was true we didn't gain weight. Maybe because our godly side gives us a super metabolism or we just burn off the calories quickly with all the fighting and running we do.

"Oy! Hate to be the bearer of bad news but I see three squads of monsters coming straight here in three different directions."

I turned towards Akin just as he tossed me a pair of binoculars. Crouching towards the ledge I peeked over and scanned the area. I saw the Chimera and Echidna along with a dozen dracaena and just as many empusa coming from the east. From the west was the hydra followed by a dozen hellhounds. Finally, from the north was the minotaur, some cyclopes and a few hellhounds. We were vastly outnumbered and there was no way we could outrun them. Behind me I could hear the gasps of my team.

"There's no way we can stop all of them together. There are some of the most powerful monsters down there and if we go down there we will be slaughtered." Friedrick said full of fear.

Looking down at the incoming monsters didn't give me much hope at succeeding in a frontal assault. All the monsters carried some sort of short ranged to mid ranged weapon and therefore none of them had any type of weapon to fight off long ranged attacks. A plan began to formulate in my mind that would involve gambling all our lives. "Ok I need Dominic and Ana to be on long distance attack. Use your bows and give us covering fire but take out as many monsters as possible. Friedrick and Akin you two hit the group with the minotaur, Itsuki and Cecilia hit the group with the Hydra, and Hiyori you and I will hit the group with Echidna. Let your instincts take over and make sure you watch each other's back. If we work together like a well-oiled machine, we can come out on top of this."

They all seemed skeptical by my plan of attack and fear gripped them like an iron vice. I thought of something to say to them to boost their morale but Ana beat me to the punch. "We are not just ordinary people; we are the children of the gods who have been given this life. Whether it be a gift or a curse to lead this life, we have a choice on whether we fight to live or give up and die. I choose to fight and live because I want to live not only for myself but also for my family, my family is right here with me so I will fight to live and protect you all. Will you stand with me or will you lay down and be cattle waiting to be slaughtered?"

They all looked at her as she said her inspirational speech. The speech itself was inspirational but beneath her words you could feel the layer of charmspeak working its magic on all of us. The rest of the team was heavily influenced by it and you could see the look in their eyes go from fear and sadness to hope and determination. They all nodded at her and turned their attention to me. A smirk appeared on my face and they all drew their weapons ready to go. Akin took out three ropes and secured them to different points across the roof. We split up into our teams and grappled down the side of the building and ran towards the enemy. Right before we engaged the enemy we could hear the whizzing of arrows overhead which landed into the enemy with a green fiery explosion.

"Holy mother of Zeus! That was freaking epic!" Hiyori said with glee and happiness in her voice. Even with the impending fight I couldn't help but smile at her joy at seeing the devastation caused by Greek fire. The explosions took out most of the weaker monsters but only fazed the stronger ones.

"Hiyori focus on the task at hand, there will be time for admiration later." And as I said it I felt a tad bit mad at myself for ruining her happiness yet she focused on fighting off the empusa's while I took care of Echidna and the Chimera. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the others doing a good job of pushing back the hydra and the minotaur. Hiyori was doing a good job of defeating the empusa and even threw a few hunting knives towards the Chimera.

"Huntress! I will make sure to avenge my fallen children by making your death as painful as possible." Echidna hissed at me. She lunged at me and one of her serpent legs nearly bit my head off. My shield expanded and held her at bay for only a slight moment then she came at me with both swords which bounced off the shield but her snake legs got through my guard and nicked my leg. She took a few steps back and spit acid at me and the chimera lit it on fire which barely even gave me time to raise my shield to block the attack. The combination of the poison and the fire was too much for the shield and it began to melt. I dropped it immediately and watched as it turned to a useless pile of metal. While momentarily distracted Echidna hit me with the flat of her blade and I stumbled backwards slightly dazed. In that moment Echidna took to attack me with everything she had. All I could do was dodge her strikes as she didn't give me a moment of respite to open the mace canister and use my spear. Slowly but surely she landed bites here and there from her snake heads which slowed me down considerably.

"Do you feel it huntress? That is the venom seeping into your body slowly killing you. In just a few minutes you shall fall dead and my son shall feast on your corpse." She said calmly standing a few feet away from me. I could feel the venom seep into my blood stream and I knew I was a goner. Realizing the hopelessness of my situation I fell to my knees and looked up to the sky and I prayed to my father 'help me dad, please' not a few moments later a dark cloud formed and a bolt of lightning came crashing down directly at me. He is going to spare me pain, I thank him. I braced myself for the pain that would come but it never did. The bolt hit me directly and did nothing to me, at least I thought it did nothing to me. I felt every fiber of my being lit up with power like a Christmas tree. I could feel the venom be destroyed by the lightning effectively saving me from death. I slowly stood up looking at my hands as lighting dancing across my fingertips. Slowly I moved my gaze from my fingers to Echidna who had a look of disbelief on her ugly face.

"How?! You were at deaths door! You should not have been able to summon that kind of power!" she screamed in disbelief at me.

A smile formed on my lips as I pointed at the sky. "I had help from the god of the skies Echidna, so how about you make this easy on both of us and run away." And I finished she grew angrier and angrier until she snapped and lunged at me. I simply sidestepped and popped open my mace canister and drove my spear through her abdomen. "Never underestimate a huntress and especially a daughter of Zeus." I pulled my spear out and then drove it through her head effectively killing her. Even though I had just killed the mother of all monsters my victory was short lived as the chimera roared in anger and came barreling towards me. I rolled out of the way as its claw narrowly missed cutting my throat but its tail got a hold of my spear and snapped it in half. To say I was angry was an understatement, it was a gift from Athena for my twelfth birthday and it was laced with power directly from my dad. Screw this the chimera was going to pay.

Hiyori POV (finally someone else)

We were wrapping up with our battles against the rest of the small force that came to destroy us. I watched my brother along with Cecilia take out the Hydra but Itsuki had been hit with acid on his left arm and it hung limply while he fought against the remaining hellhounds. Cecilia was protecting Itsuki while also defending herself to keep them both alive. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Akin and Friedrick finish off the minotaur and head over to Cecilia and Itsuki. I had wrapped up with empusa with help from Ana and Dominic but there were still a few dracaenas that needed to be put down. I weaved between the remaining three and jumped onto one and stabbed it right in the neck from there I jumped onto another one but it flung me off and it came to attack me but a dozen arrows sprouted from its chest. The final one looked at the other two that had become piles of dust by now then looked at me. It turned around and fled without a moment's hesitation. I turned around and saw Ana and Dominic rappel down from the building and as soon as Dominic hit the ground he rushed towards Itsuki to help with his injury. Ana signaled to follow so I followed suit towards Itsuki.

"Is everyone ok?" I asked while quickly scanning each of them.

Dominic looked up towards me and smiled. "I think everyone is ok other than Itsuki who will make a full recovery from this acid burn with some nectar and ambrosia twice a day for a week." He said almost relieved. He looked at me carefully and I began to wonder what was wrong. "So now that Itsuki is ok do you want me to help heal that gapping slash on your right arm?" I looked towards my sword arm and saw a nice long deep slash in my upper arm. Crap one of the dracaena must have gotten a good hit while I was busy with the rest. "Yeah that would be very much appreciated." I said quickly and just as I said that the pain finally registered in my brain. The adrenaline of the fight must have worn off. As I say down he poured nectar on the wound directly making it close slowly. He gave me a square of ambrosia which I gladly accepted and munched away on. He cleaned up the wound and then wrapped it tightly with bandages. "There you should be ok now. Now that everyone else is fine can we now address the huge lightning presence over there and the fact that Thalia is missing?" he said. We all looked over to where the storm clouds were forming and I immediately got up and ran over to where I thought Thalia would be. Once I reached her what I saw shocked me.

Thalia was in the middle of an electrical storm with bolts of lightning hitting the chimera without pause. The monster was cowering in fear and pain as Thalia demonstrated her power as a daughter of the king of the skies. Suddenly a huge bolt hit the chimera effectively killing it and sending it back to the pit. I sighed in relief as I knew the battle was now over but something felt wrong as the storm only grew in intensity. "Thalia?"

She turned towards me slowly and it became apparent that Thalia was not Thalia. Her eyes glowed with blue lightning crackling across them and she had an evil smile plastered on her face. "Thalia isn't here right now little demigod but I am here and my name is Kara." She said as she let loose a bolt of lightning which hit me square in the chest.

It felt like a mule had kicked me full force in the chest and I felt the pain swell as I lost motor control. "Thalia I know you are in there snap out of it." I pleaded as she shot another bolt at me.

"Aww the poor helpless demigod. Once I'm done with you I will take care of your friends over there. Bye, bye little demigod have fun in the after…." She began but stopped suddenly as a bolt of lightning hit her from behind effectively knocking her out.

"Well that could have ended terribly." A male voice said. And I saw a figure approach me with an arm extended to help me up. "Well come on now don't leave me hanging. After all I did just save your skin." He said full of humor.

I grabbed his hand as he pulled me up onto my feet but I fell back down as I didn't have proper motor control of my body. "I kind of can't get up right now." I said quietly. He grabbed me bridal style and began walking towards my friends. "Who are you exactly?"

"Oh where are my manners. I am Jason Grace son of Jupiter and lightning bug over there is my sister." He said as I blacked out from exhaustion.


	6. IGA

**Hiyori POV**

"Finally both sleeping beauties are awake." A voice said behind her.

Hiyori got up and turned around to see a man with blond hair and royal features like that of a king. "Who are you exactly?" she said with a raspy voice.

"He is the ex-praetor of the twelfth legion and my brother." Thalia said also with a raspy voice.

"Yeah and thunder thighs here should be saying sorry for everything that happened last night." He said mockingly.

"Jason you know that wasn't me last night!" she yelled back in indignation.

Hiyori perked up when Thalia said it wasn't her last night. "What exactly do you mean it wasn't you?"

She shook her head gently. "I was possessed by something called an eidolon. It's a spirit that worked for Gaea who controls people to keep living amongst the living. They are nasty spirits that once they control you are extremely hard to get rid of. Ana had to use her charmspeak to get it out of me."

"You mean Kara?" Hiyori said.

Everyone looked at her and she had a what expression on her face. "That is what it called itself. Kara it said was its name." they all began to laugh and she was confused as to why.

"Don't worry about it Hiyori it's nothing at all." Jason said.

She shook her head as she didn't know what was going on exactly. "You are all so strange. I have a question though. Where are we exactly." She asked them.

"We are in the building we were sitting atop of last night. To be exact we are in an empty classroom on the third floor and we have to be quiet because there are students in class right now." Dominic said.

"We move out when the students get out for the day that way we can start our trek up to New York." Jason said.

"Wait, wait, wait just a minute. What do you mean we are going up to New York? We are heading to Ohio to meet up with Artemis and the hunt." Thalia said matter of fact.

"Not anymore Thalia. We have been waiting for you to come back to the states for a good while to start the meeting." Jason said.

Hiyori looked back and forth between the two siblings. "What meeting are you talking about Jason?"

"It is a meeting that was brought up by the king of the gods and the Olympian council. It is a rewards ceremony for the heroes of Olympus."

 **Author POV – 4015 years ago**

War raged on throughout the universe. Distant galaxies fought side by side one day and then fought against each other the next. More people had died in this war than all the wars on all the advanced planets combined. Women became widows, children became bastards or orphans. Some of the harsher planets ran out of food years ago and took to stealing children from other planets and eating them. They bred them as cattle and slew them as cattle. Some of the planets with deities decided to join and create an alliance. These planets were mostly peaceful planets that had never seen war but still they banded together. They created a safe means of interstellar travel for war refugees, they transported supplies back and forth without losing anything to the enemy. They became the main suppliers for food, clothing, and soldiers. The soldiers of these planets were considered little more than police officers by the planets with strong militaries. Yet they proved themselves in small skirmishes with the enemy and proved to be invaluable reinforcements to the front-line soldiers. The military planets trained them and disciplined them until the troops of the new Inter-Galactic Alliance became some of the most feared soldiers in the universe. Decades had passed since the first shot of war was fired and there seemed to be no end in sight. The IGA was fighting wars on multiple planets and their resources were slowly drying up, many of the planets were desperate so they went on to take over developing planets such as Drezer of Galaxy 472 which had an abundance of resources and Ragnon of Galaxy 556 with its amazing cattle. It is believed that five deities ruled each planet and that they and their immortal armies were fighting the IGA. The mortals fought alongside their gods and pushed out the IGA from their planet. Yet the IGA once again persisted in acquiring their resources, mounted a full-scale invasion and even requested the assistance of their deities. They agreed and launched a ruthless invasion of Drezer which had the people of Drezer evacuate their home or be slaughtered by the IGA. After that they turned their sights on Ragnon which had many across the universe question if the IGA where the good guys. The armies of the IGA had been told to take no one prisoner and to win at all costs.

 **Dresdon POV – Ragnon and Drezer council**

The eyes of my fellow immortals bore on me for quite awhile before my sister spoke.

"Our brothers and sisters in arms are being slaughtered. The enemy leaves no one alive. They take the food of our people, rape the women and children, and then slaughter them all." She stated sadly.

My brother Marcus spoke up. "We cannot win. The armies of our enemy are vast and have the assistance of other deities. Drezer was taken over and destroyed. They slaughtered half of the population while the rest fled back here. Now they are here and again we are near destruction."

I stood up and paced the room. I looked at the council, at my brothers and sisters, at my wife, and then finally at the watch on my wrist. The watch my father gave me. I took it off and turned it around to read the inscription. 'I will offer you sanctuary when you need it, from time itself.' An idea came to mind that if flawed we would all certainly die. "Bring everyone and I mean everyone from our planets here to this room." I ordered. They all quickly got up and disappeared. Quickly I began enchanting the room to expand it to fit all our people in it. Once that was finished I put up a healing enchantment around our room. Once that was done the council returned one by one.

"Everyone is accounted for and the armies of the IGA are in disarray." Said Clair proudly. I looked at Clair and took in all her beauty for the last time for quite awhile.

"Ladies and gentlemen. As you all know we are very close to losing the war and thus your extinction. We love you all and couldn't bear to see you all gone so we have gathered you all here to save you." I addressed the remaining 3.2 billion people. A man from the crowd raised his hand shakily and I acknowledged him.

"My lord I believe I can safely speak for most if not all of us here that we want to fight to our last breath." He said and the room exploded in agreement. The men, the women, and even the children; looked determined to keep fighting. It was more than their pride speaking, it was their duty to avenge their fallen brothers and sisters.

"I know you all want to keep fighting but what will that win for you all? It will result in your deaths and your extinction! Do not throw away your lives!" Clair said with a hint of anger and motherly protection.

They all went silent and thought about it. They looked towards their leaders and nodded in acceptance. The same man who spoke up first again raised his hand and I gave him the floor. "We understand what is at stake and therefore we will not insist on continuing to fight." He said solemnly. I walked towards him and put my hand on his shoulder.

"You will one day avenge your brothers and sisters. But be patient and train not only your body but your mind and emotions." And I released him.

The rest of my immortal brothers and sisters went to the front of the room and I followed. I looked at them all and grabbed the watch firmly. "I will transport you all to a dimension my father made for me. This dimension will have everything you require and time will not exist in that dimension so you will all reach 30 and never age from there. I want you all to train hard until we can return. We have our technology but continue advancing it and make it better. The most important thing is to keep your ways and grow from them. I will miss you all so behave until we are able to reunite." The last part was said with a mixture of fatherly love and parental sadness.

The man walked up to me and grabbed my hand and I saw what they saw, heard what they heard, felt what they felt. I was one with our people. In my mind, I felt a small tingle and then a polite cough caught my attention.

'My lord we are all speaking together as one as we say thank you and until we meet again.' And the connection severed. Tears slowly escaped from my eyes as I looked at all the smiling faces. I let them continue falling as I tossed the watch over them and asked Hadrian to accept them.

"Hadrian take within you my people and give them the necessary tools and resources to once again thrive until the time is right to return them to our dimension." A man made of shadows appeared from the watch and enveloped the entirety of the survivors. Hadrian looked at me and smiled and disappeared along with our people.

"Who was that Dresdon?" Marcus asked astonished.

"That is Hadrian the guardian of that dimension." I said quietly.

"Now that our people are safe where do we go?" Asked Clair.

"We go to the void where I believe our father is, and await till he once again awakens." I said.

They all looked at me and started hugging each other one last time. Clair and I stepped outside to look at the setting sun and in the distance the marching army of the IGA. She slipped her hand within mine and she leaned her head on my shoulder. "I will not say goodbye Dresdon. Because we will one day be together again. And our people will return stronger than ever."

Together we stared into the distance just enjoying each other's company until the rest of our siblings joined us. We looked at each other tears threatening to fall yet at the same time smiles creeped on our faces. We all moved in closer for a group hug and then we said it as one.

"Gone is our home and people. Let us fall asleep in the darkness of the void until the day comes when our father calls upon us. May our aunts and uncles solve this dilemma in the universe and result in a swift end." A black mist surrounded us and we slowly started to fall asleep. Each couple looked at each other and shared one last kiss. I turned to Clair and we shared a kiss that would have made Eros jealous. And like that the mist enveloped us and we disappeared.

 **Author POV – 15 years ago**

24 Deities sat at a conference sized table. The look on each of their faces showed just how tired they were. The war that raged for over 4,000 years finally ended but at such high costs. 2/3 of their people had perished and resources were scarce. Many of the men and women whom had fought were left homeless as their planets had been left uninhabitable due to their weapons of mass destruction. Looking on it the survivors of the war knew that they would have to find a means to provide for themselves because with what little they had would not suffice. With that in mind three warships were sent to recently discovered galaxies with planets that had large amounts of resources. Admiral Sextus was among the surveyors of the newly discovered planets.

 **Admiral Sextus POV**

The men and women under me had had enough of war to last eternity. They were here only under direct orders from our leaders in the IGA so only their sense of duty kept them in line. We had already gone to half a dozen planets and taken what resources they had. There was food in an abundance but water was much harder to find. That was our main priority, to find water and transport it back home. I looked at the holo maps and I saw a red dot consistently blinked in an unmapped sector. I tapped the dot and I saw what the drone saw. There were various solar systems in the area each with an abundance of life but near the center of the Galaxy was a solar system that had a planet that was almost covered in water. It was inhabited by a civilization that was somewhat advanced.

"Admiral we have located a planet with an abundance of water and... oh you've already seen it yourself" Hector said.

A few of the crew stopped doing what they were doing and looked at the planet on the holo. Each of them knew that the water on that planet could save the people of the IGA but it would involve another war. We can't just go to this planet without consent of the IGA.

"Admiral I'll set up a conference with our superiors immediately to discuss the next course of action." Hector said as he went to work on a console.

"Damn this cursed world of ours." I muttered.

 **Author POV**

The leaders of the IGA sat in a semi-circle and in the middle, was the holo of Admiral Sextus. The leaders were rather curious to know what their greatest Admiral had to say so they convened immediately and awaited his report.

"Thank you for your attention ladies and gentlemen." said Sextus.

The men and women nodded and motioned for him to continue.

"As of recently we have been having little to no luck finding large amounts of water throughout the newly found galaxies." Sextus said.

The leaders all looked slightly downcast at hearing the news of again no water. Their people needed water desperately and they would do anything to give them water.

"However we did find a planet with an enormous amount of water in an uncharted Galaxy." Sextus said rather excitedly.

All the leaders immediately looked hopeful and happy at the news of water being found. One of the leaders a woman named Amayiya asked for the floor.

"If you have found this enormous amount of water then why haven't you began to transport it here?" she asked.

"Because Lady Amayiya the planet is inhabited by an advanced race of sentient beings. Their technology isn't superior to ours but it rivals that of the technology the people of Ragnon and Drezer had before they disappeared. Besides we would have to purify the water since it is salt water." Sextus said worriedly.

All twelve leaders looked at each other and began to rapidly type on the holo consoles in front of them. A few of them grunted and huffed while others murmured in discontent. The silence went on for a few more minutes until finally they looked up. Most of them had determined faces but one or two of them had somber looks as if they dreaded what was going to be said next. Lady Amayiya rose and looked at each one of her colleagues who each nodded to her and she cleared her throat.

"Admiral Sextus of the Inter-Galactic Alliance fleet. We hereby order you to take any measures necessary to secure this invaluable resource for the survival of our people. You have full authorization to instate a draft to have a fleet strong enough to take the resource by force if necessary." she declared.

Sextus looked at the leaders and thought carefully about his next words.

"Ladies and Gentlemen I cannot do as you ask. I am extremely worn out by the war that ended not even fifteen years ago. My soldiers are not up for this, give us time to recover before we launch this campaign."

The leaders rapidly typed on their consoles and a man rose after a few brief moments.

"Admiral we are ordering you to do this for the survival of our people. You must obey or you will be committing treason."

Sextus looked carefully at each of the leaders in the room and made up his mind to not take part in another genocide. "I hereby renounce my position as Admiral of the IGA fleet."

The leaders all remained in silence as they took in the fact that Sextus had formally renounced his position in the fleet. They all quickly typed into their holo consoles and all looked up as another image appeared in the holo.

"Hello. I am Vice Admiral Edward Arkanian. You all requested me?" said the Vice Admiral calmly.

The leaders all looked at Arkanian and nodded in response. Amayiya rose once again to speak but this time to the Vice Admiral.

"Vice Admiral Arkanian by the power of the Inter-Galactic Council we rise you to the rank of Fleet Admiral and you are to take full control of the IGA fleet immediately and take the planet in your dossier by force. Admiral Sextus will provide backup if need be. You have full authorization to instate a draft on all our planets and colonies and you have whatever resources we have at your disposal to use as you see fit. We emphasize the importance of you achieving your mission Fleet Admiral. Failure is not an option." Amayiya said with finality.

Fleet Admiral Arkanian had a steely look in his eye but calmly said, "I understand and will carry out my orders. Long live the IGA!"

The feed cut off and the leaders terminated the feed that had Sextus displayed.

 **Sextus POV – Present Day**

Another cursed war to be waged and this may be the last war that the IGA ever wages. A subordinate of mines hands me a holo and I thank him. The holo is displaying a live feed of the planet earth that the recon drones are sending. I watch in silence as the drones show me the grand cities of the world. The humans of all corners of the world are coexisting in harmony as peace reigns throughout the world. The drone switches over to a feed from another one in the western hemisphere. It shows a grand city in the middle of the night that is alive with life. It moves to another feed of an even grander city seemingly floating above the previous one. Men and women walk the streets of the city celebrating and having a good time. Teenagers are dancing and having a fun time along with older men and women and then I hear the voice of a man. The drone moves around and focuses on a tall regal looking man in formal attire.

"Ladies and Gentlemen congratulations on winning the battle against the Titans, the Giants, and their monster army" the man said.

Cheers of approval and agreement sound throughout the city. It lasts for a few moments until the man lifts his hand to silence the crowd.

"It has been a year since the battle and we still feel the pain of the price that was paid for victory. The young demigods and demigoddesses of Camp Demigod perished in the onslaught of the main titan army. Amongst them the hero of Olympus Perseus Jackson fell by the hands of Kronos, Krios, and Typhoon. And let us not forget the valiant praetor of the twelfth legion Reyna Ramirez Arellano." The man said.

The crowd stood in silence with many of them crying in sorrow at the loss of their heroes. The drone widened the shot and showed two other men join the first.

"Zeus we believe that some awards are to be given for the heroes of the battles of Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter" said a man with puffy red eyes.

"Indeed it is Poseidon. Hades would you please round up the remaining heroes of the giant war" said the man named Zeus. The man presumably Hades disappeared and then reappeared with eight other people in tow.

"Here they are Zeus the remaining heroes of the giant war." Hades said.

Zeus walked over to the seven and stood towering over them. He then raised his hand and ten other beings flashed in behind him. "Is there anyone who denies that these eight are not worthy of the ultimate gift of the gods?" Zeus asked and no one replied.

"Jason Grace son of Jupiter step forward!" Zeus exclaimed and he suddenly shifted into a more commanding and regal look of a warrior and leader.

The teenager named Jason Grace walked over and bowed to the other gods before kneeling at the foot of Zeus.

"Jason Grace my son. The council sees it fit to present you the gift of godhood. Do you accept my son?' Zeus asked.

Jason looked up and said, "Thank you father I humbly accept the gift of godhood."

The twelve beings stood up and chanted in an unknown language and a gold aura surrounded Jason until a bright light flashed and left him as he was.

"Rise Jason Grace god of storms, minor god of lightning, minor god of heroes, and eternal Tribunus of Rome." Said Zeus.

So, there are gods on earth as well. It seems that the twelve beings performing the incantation are the rulers of the planet. And the teenager Jason was just made into a god. This is very interesting. A female rose next and bowed to all the gods and then knelt before Zeus. His image once again changed into his previous form.

"Thalia Grace, my daughter. We all see it fit that you receive godhood. Do you accept?"

"Yes I do accept dad." She said through a barely restrained smile.

They once again said their incantation and she had a golden aura surround her. "Rise Thalia Grace goddess of thunder, minor goddess of storms, eternal lieutenant of the hunt."

She rose and took a few steps back towards the remaining six. A female rose next and bowed to all the gods and then knelt before a woman with stormy grey eyes.

"Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena. Do you accept the gift of godhood?" asked the woman.

"No I humbly deny the offer of godhood mother." Said Annabeth.

Interesting the young woman denied godhood. Not many would say no to the prospect of eternal life and power. The woman who was identified as Athena smiled at her daughter.

"I would like for a wish of mine to be instead granted. I would like for Lord Hades and Lady Hestia to have thrones and temples on Olympus." Said Annabeth as she looked to Hades and a woman presumably Hestia.

Zeus stepped forward. "Annabeth Chase you need not wish for them to have these things because it was decided beforehand to make Hades and Hestia Olympians."

The two said people rushed forward and embraced Zeus in what appeared to be a bone crushing hug. Zeus seemed a bit uncomfortable but smiled nonetheless once they let him go.

"We again offer you the gift of godhood Annabeth Chase." Zeus said once again.

"I accept Lord Zeus."

Now fourteen gods and goddesses chanted once again and gold aura surrounded her as well until a bright light flashed and left her as she was.

This time Athena stepped forward. "Rise Annabeth Chase goddess of battle strategy, minor goddess of wisdom and heroes, and eternal architect of Olympus."

This happened to the rest of the remaining seven. Next was Nico De Angelo who became the god of shadows and darkness, minor god of death, riches, and heroes, and eternal lieutenant of Hades. Piper Mclean goddess of beauty and minor goddess of magic and heroes. Leo Valdez god of fire and minor god of forges and metal work. Frank Zhang god of shape shifting, minor god of war and archery. Hazel Levesque goddess of riches and strength and minor goddess of shadows and death. After this the gods and goddesses of Olympus announced that there would be a memorial built to the hero of Olympus Perseus Jackson and the famed praetor of the twelfth legion Reyna Avila Ramirez Allerano. Zeus then said to continue the festivities and to party until dawn.

I turned off the holo and sat back in my chair. So, they had just come out of a war with another enemy that had inflicted heavy casualties. It seems that the only ones that are any considerable threat are the gods of Olympus and their heroes. The humans are weak and untrained which will be easy to take over. Maybe this war wouldn't be so bad. I tapped my earpiece and a voice came to life.

"Yes Admiral Sextus what do you need?" said the voice.

"Inform Fleet Admiral Arkanian that I would like to call forth a strategic meeting."

"Yes Admiral Sextus."

I waited briefly for the response and my earpiece rung and I tapped to receive the transmission.

"Fleet Admiral Arkanian has accepted the meeting and will take place at 2030 hours."

"Thank you that will be all" and the transmission ended.

 _Time skip_

Arkanian walked into the war room silently and sat down to hear what I had to say. I quickly brought up the dossiers I made with the information gathered by the recon drones and began my meeting with him.

"As you can see Arkanian there are fourteen gods and goddesses that rule the earth known as the Olympians. The three most powerful of the fourteen are Zeus king of the gods and god of thunder, Poseidon king of Atlantis and god of the sea's, and finally Hades king of the dead and god of underworld. The rest are Hermes god of messengers, Artemis goddess of the hunt, Apollo god of the sun, Athena goddess of wisdom, Ares god of war, Hestia goddess of the hearth, Hera queen of the gods, Demeter goddess of the harvest, Aphrodite goddess of love, Hephaestus god of forages, and Dionysus god of wine." I said quickly.

Arkanian stood up and look at each of the dossiers displayed on the wall. He examined each of them in full detail as I only gave an overview of each of the gods and goddesses and didn't go into full detail. He smiled and let out a small chuckle.

"These so-called gods and goddesses of Olympus are pathetic. They will stand no chance against our battle-hardened gods and goddesses. Their so called Olympian army is nothing compared to the might of the fleet of the IGA. The humans will be of no worry to us when we invade and their primitive weapons will fail against our sabers. You have done well Sextus very well. We will surely destroy the pitiful excuse for lifeforms that are on earth. We will slaughter them like cattle and enslave their gods as slaves to our masters. Just you watch Sextus we will make the earth ours." Arkanian said with such malice that it sent chills throughout my body.

Arkanian turned on his heels and left the room. His thirst for war and blood could not be quenched. I feel sorry for the Olympians, their army, and the humans because Arkanian will not stop until they are destroyed. May their deaths be swift and may they find peace in the afterlife. I closed the dossiers but one stayed open. I looked at it carefully and realized that it was of the fallen hero of Olympus, Perseus Jackson. I looked at the name again and again and felt a weird feeling as if that name meant more than it seemed. I closed the dossier and left the meeting room. War was brewing and the Olympians didn't have their hero. Victory was as good as ours.

 **Author POV**

In a desolate planet that should not be able to maintain life stood millions of figures in black hoods and masks made of shadows. No one not even the creator knew what they were for she had not made them. What the universe knew was that they were creations of End and that they had one sole purpose, to destroy everything that they encountered and take their life force energy to revive End.

One of the figures rose high above them all and let out a soul piercing screech which was magnified by the millions of figures who joined in. The screech was so loud that it could be heard a galaxy away. Suddenly it stopped as a cold presence entered the air.

"Mistress. We watch and wait for your return. The foolish mortals of the IGA are on their way towards earth to war. All preparations have been made to assault the black fortress." Said the floating figure in a raspy voice.

Silence was all they heard as End gave no response.

"Mistress are you not pleased with our progress?" the floating figure asked fearfully.

"Leave the black fortress alone, I have much bigger plans for it. Take the ghouls and attack the twin planets of the Prada system. With the combined life force of the people of those two planets it should be enough to give me a physical body." End said.

"Yes mistress we shall do as you command." The floating ghoul said.

"One more thing." End said as a new ghoul formed beside the floating one. "Make this the last time anyone dares defy me. I will not allow for you to take life force meant for me!" End said full of anger as the newly formed ghoul devoured the one next to it. Screams of agony and unimaginable pain filled the air as the ghoul died a slow and painful death. "Now go and bring me the life force I need."

All the ghouls began flying straight up as they left the grasp of the planet's atmosphere. They began accelerating faster and faster until they reached a velocity of the speed of light.

"One more day, one more day and then I shall have a body once again. Then I shall come for you. You who left me without a body. You who took everything from me. Dearest brother, Omega."


End file.
